


Wicked Words

by vkdemon



Series: The Wicked Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=22880226">http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=22880226</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Words

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon to everything BEFORE the slushie to Blaine's face.

“Stay the hell away from my man Sebastian!” Kurt was tired of this bullshit. He’d watched his boyfriend dance with, get drunk with, lie about coffee dates, and be harassed by Sebastian Smythe one too many times. Blaine was his boyfriend and he’d gone through far too many trials and tribulations to lose him to some tall smarmy prep bastard. He’d driven all the way down to Dalton to make sure he had some alone time to make this sink in.

“Kurt. Calm down. Your boy hasn’t betrayed you....yet. It really is only a matter of time.” Sebastian's smarmy grin spread wide. The tall glass of water that was Sebastian slid from his computer desk to stand facing the bristling diva.

“He’s not going to.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. What exactly are you offering him? Make-over tips? I can’t beat fashion advice.”

“My fashion is immaculate!”

“Yet you let your boyfriend run around in high-waters without socks. Don’t get me wrong I find the slightly hapless thing incredibly sexy. Just makes me want to corrupt him.”

“He’s mine.” Kurt’s eyes snapped into a dangerous steel. Sebastian actually felt a shiver. What in the world was that? Did this prim and proper princess actually just cause a shudder of lust in the prep school Romeo? This needed exploration.

“Really? Have you even had oral yet? I doubt you’ve even let your hands wander under clothing.”

“Our relationship is none of your...”

“So that’s a no.”

“We are each other’s firsts.”

“How sweet. He must be craving a better second.” Now Sebastian knew what he was doing. The effeminate male’s face was flushing from anger and each line brought Kurt to take a step closer. Very soon the boy would be close enough to touch. And as soon as Sebastian touched he’d have Kurt under him in seconds.

“He most certainly is not. He loves the way I touch him. Blaine says my kisses are like heaven.” Kurt was almost in range.

“Chaste and without passion?”

“No!”

“Prove it Dove. Or are you as innocent as your lily skin?” It only took a squawk of rage before Kurt was slamming his lips against Sebastian. The warbler smirked into the kiss as he placed a hand on Kurt’s hip and the other up to the back of Kurt’s slender neck. Oh yes, he was in for the kill. As soon as those lips moved back he spat out the words that sealed the prideful Diva’s fate. “Pathetic. It’s a wonder he still kisses you.”

Suddenly Kurt’s tongue was in his mouth. Sebastian had to restrain a pleased moan. Kurt was a good kisser, a bit sloppy, but the aggression more then made up for it. Kurt’s hand pushed into the short hair on the back of Sebastian’s neck. Pity it wasn’t long enough to grip onto.

Sebastian’s hand on Kurt’s hip encouraged him forward. They were onto a few steps from the bed anyway. As fun as this would be against a wall, he would rather make this smooth as to not let the little dove have a chance to run off. Kurt followed the movement of his body easily. As Sebastian sat down on the bed Kurt’s leg slid between the Warbler’s knees. Sebastian’s long fingers began making work of Kurt’s layers.

“Careful! These are designer!”

“God how long will it take you to get out of these? Blaine is probably deathly bored by the time he can see skin.”

Kurt growled and it literally rumbled right in the back of Sebastian’s throat as Kurt began to undo his own clothing. Piece after piece flew from him, falling to the floor. Kurt itched to go fold them properly, but he had a point to make. Soon he was bare in front of the uniformed Warbler trying to project confidence.

“Damn.” Sebastian’s voice could have been an appreciative sound... if he hadn’t kept talking. “Does he wear sunglasses when you take it off? I’m blinded by the glare off your skin.”

“Shut up and get undressed.”

“Bitchy. I’m sure that’s a mainstay in your relationship.” Sebastian leered, knowing that he was riling Kurt. This had long ago stopped being about his need for Blaine and started being a need to feel Kurt’s anger. Despite his words Sebastian was removing his clothing.

Even through his anger Kurt would see Sebastian’s sexiness. His body was build with compact powerful muscles from lacrosse. He was an athlete, one that clearly prided himself on his body. Kurt was already on edge, his pale cock filled to semi-hardness. Looking over the casually reclined Sebastian, he could see the boy was long in all aspects. Kurt reached out, gripping his fist around the length that was just as casual against it’s owner’s stomach as the owner against the bed. A surprised groan brought a cruel smile to Kurt’s face.

“Pale and rushed. Let me guess you’re all enthusiasm and no technique. No wonder Blaine’s so easy to make blush. He’s had no foreplay in his life.”

Kurt’s moment of pride instantly disappeared. His anger boiled higher. With a punishing twist to the length in his hand Kurt moved to straddle Sebastian. Almost immediately those sinful dark eyes darkened with lust. Kurt knew he was affecting Sebastian at least. Kurt hands pushed Sebastian to drop fully flat on his back.

Kurt pulled open the top drawer of the bedside dresser. He was going to show this bastard exactly how much he gave to Blaine, how much Blaine wanted him. He found a plastic cylinder of lube and a condom. He slapped the condom onto Sebastian’s chest before smearing a generous squirt of lubrication on his hand. His arm bowed backward over his back before reaching his entrance. He bit his upper lip, the beginning always made him tense. Usually Blaine prepped him. Kurt was always red-faced and worried about Blaine watching him.

Sebastian chuckled, watching the blush. He always had a thing for bashful innocent boys. Kurt certainly fit. Kurt’s eyes snapped angrily toward Sebastian. It looked like his chuckle was taken badly. Kurt glared, fingering himself with earnest. Sebastian grinned wide at the anger.

“I bet you give him a hard time don’t you? So prudish I bet your ass tries to keep him out too.”

“I am not a prude!” He pushed more fingers into himself. He was stretching faster then usual. Blaine’s hands usually played lovingly over him, taking all the time in the world to open him up bit by bit. “I’m going to make you come faster then you ever have.”

“I’ll try to keep it up for you.” Sebastian bantered back. He slid the condom over his rigid cock. Kurt’s bitchy glare combined with the blush on his cheeks was a definite turn on.

Sebastian laid himself out on his back. The fiery Diva braced himself on Sebastian’s wide shoulders and pushed the Warbler into him. The tight heat encasing him was almost painfully tight. For a moment he tensed. Had Kurt lied about being with Blaine? Only one way to find out.

“That’s so tight. Have you ever opened your legs to him long enough to get in?”

Kurt pushed down faster than he really should have. His voice rang out with a cry that was more pain then pleasure. Sebastian winced in sympathy, his hand coming around to pet at the mounted man’s lower back. He stayed quiet for a bit. He thought the anger was damned sexy, but he had no wish to push Kurt toward pain. Pain would end their fun little game.

“How is it that you can still look so innocent with my cock deep in your ass?”

Kurt tensed at that comment. He knew he went too fast mounting Sebastian, his anger had pushed him to be rash. The comments so far had fueled anger but that one... it pushed dangerously close to something he didn’t want exposed.

The insults were.... hot? They were different. Blaine had only used kind loving words. Only once had a cuss fallen from his lips and he’d apologized for a week. The mean words, the harsh touching, it was a thrill. Kurt would have never guess it could turn him on, but there was something to be said for sex fueled by anger. Scarlet O’Hara had been correct.

That last one however... Kurt wanted to stop that last one. But how? Wasn’t the whole point of this to prove Sebastian wrong? Kurt let out a load moan as he rocked on the thick length inside him. See he wasn’t innocent!

“Shit. If I closed my eyes I could swear I was fucking a girl. Blaine must be bi to want to fuck that.” Sebastian rolled his hips up into Kurt. The high pitched sounds were sexy as hell. He began to pump into Kurt faster.

“I am not a girl!” Kurt slammed his hips down hard, fighting off tears. He knew he was effeminate, he loved fashion and loved the way it looked but... He never felt sexy. Blaine was always so willing to go slow, maybe it was because he wasn’t really attracted... Who would want a baby penguin anyway?

Sebastian did groan out this time. Kurt’s body was milking him, the fast pace sending him toward pleasure. He watched in awe at the brightly splotched face of Kurt.

“You’re right.... fuck... not like a girl. Like an infant. It’s practically pedophilia given the lack of hair on your chest.” Sebastian panted, the horrible words blew onto his face. Kurt was reacting to them beautifully.

He coughed suddenly as one of those pale fists impacted hard into his chest. The beautiful snapping green/blue eyes of the man riding him suddenly watered. A single elegant tear slipped of his sinfully long lashes. Wait... he was crying? Kurt had seemed so into the dirty talking... why...

Those eyes fluttered closed and the hands on his chest curled into themselves as the anguish bust over Kurt’s now scrunched red face. Sebastian couldn’t help but be stunned by how beautiful the man looked. “Kurt?”

“I know.” The words watered from him, his lips shaking. “I know I know. I’m horrible! I have no sex appeal. I don’t even know why he likes me. I’m in layers all the time. I...I...I’m not sexy!”

Kurt trembled, his facade broken. Tears fell from him, the drops slipping down his cheeks to the point of his chin and sliding to splash across Sebastian’s stomach. He was exactly what Sebastian said, unsexy, girly, looked like a child. He was unable to be anything a man would want physically. He sobbed, the pale shoulders slumping forward to shake.

Sebastian had plenty of sex, in fact you could say he’d had more then his fair share. He often had one-night stands, often was a lover to men of all shapes, sizes and ages. He’d never had one break down sobbing in his arms. He found men who he could conquer, who he could thrill in the chase with and then go separate ways. This was not what he planned. “Kurt...” He pushed himself up on one elbow, careful not to dislodge the boy. His free arm came around the pale boy’s back.

“Shhh shh. I don’t mean it. Kurt you are smoking.”

“Liar.” Kurt whimpered, unable to stop himself from nuzzling into the taller boy’s shoulder for comfort. “You c-c-can have him. Blaine does deserve better.”

“Jesus....” Sebastian’s hands pet through Kurt’s auburn hair. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this. He thought Kurt was into the dirty talk...He was shit at emotions. He knew this. He never had relationships because of it. “You’re sexy Kurt, so fucking sexy.”

Kurt whimpered into his shoulder. Sebastian didn’t know what was worse, the idea of this smoking man not knowing his own power, or the face that the dripping-with-power diva who had stormed into his room was reduced to a crying mess. Either way it was not right. He used words to break Kurt apart; he could use them to rebuild Kurt.

“You were so hot storming through that door. Damn my cock was hard from your voice alone.”

Kurt shifted, a hopeful sound pressing from him. Yeah. Sebastian could do this! He rocked his hips, his semi still trapped in the tight heat. The moan that came from Kurt seemed almost begrudging. He had such a responsive body...

“You’re so gorgeous Kurt. All that fire in your eyes, the angry sound of your voice. Damn dove.” He rolled his hips again, feeling the boy respond by clenching.

“You only want Blaine.” The voice was a bit stronger this time.

“I’m not in Blaine am I? I’m in you. Fuck are you beautiful. All that pale skin... makes me want to suck marks into it.”

Kurt sputtered at the raunchy words. “That’s...”

“What no one has ever said that? Your pretty blue eyes and that long neck. Someone must have wanted to lick and bite until the world knew your were taken. ”

“No. I’m the pathetic boy who always chases boys, gay or not.” Years of loneliness seeped through the bitter little words. “Blaine’s only with me because...because I’m the only other gay boy between Lima and Westerville.”

“Then he’s an idiot.” He took Kurt’s chin in his hand, tilting that perfect face up. “If that’s the only reason then he’s an idiot.” Sebastian’s hand slowly pet down Kurt’s chest, his fingers pressing over his pink nipples, down his ribs, over his flat toned stomach. “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful.”

“Like a girl.”

“Are you always this negative on yourself? I’d think a man who went against the Warbler counsel and stood up for himself in an entirely new environment would be more confident.” He pressed a hand to the small of Kurt’s back. “You are beautiful Kurt, handsome.”

Kurt whimpered, the pleasure pushing at his with the deft roll of Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian’s words.. there was no reason for the romantic rival to be kind to him, no reason for him to try to boost Kurt’s confidence. In fact it was contrary to his purpose. Kurt pressed his face into the dip of Sebastian’s clavicle. He wanted to be wanted. Blaine was sweet, gentle, patient, but in the back of his head Kurt would still hear his words. He knew that Blaine didn’t think he was sexy, elegant, beautiful, but not sexy, not visceral and primal that all men were supposed to come by naturally. Not the kind of sexual vibe that flowed off Sebastian in pulses.

Two strong protective arms wrapped around him. Sebastian’s bedroom voice, deep and roughened with need pressed into his body just as his manhood thrust inside. “So hot. So sexy, strutting like you own everything. You make a man want to got to his knees and beg for a scrap of your time.” The words got into his head, pulling out a moan. The resulting shudder in Sebastian made Kurt begin to believe.

“Ordering me with that hip jutted out. God...” Kurt could feel the moan rumble through Sebastian’s ribcage. He matched it a moment later as Sebastian’s movement pushed him closer to the edge of pleasure. “I’d say anything to get you right here. Those lips open.. those eyes... fuck.. Kurt those eyes. They're green when you’re angry and God... so fucking wide right now.”

Kurt was locked on Sebastian’s voice. He whimpered, thrusting frantically back onto Sebastian. He trembled and finally cried out, his body shaking apart. “Sebastian!”

The warbler exploded into Kurt the second later, his voice cracking over the explosion of need for this man.

They laid there, panting, Kurt’s thin body resting on Sebastian’s chest. Those strong arms were still wrapped around him, holding him close. Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian’s collar bone. Who would have ever thought those dirty words would be hot...or that Sebastian was capable of such gentleness. “I didn’t think....”

“Me either....” Sebastian petted down the other boy’s spine. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard..."

Kurt flushed, suddenly awkward. “I should...”

“Looks like I have a new target don’t I?”

Kurt flushed, trying to push away. Sebastian let him move, rolling to his side. He watched as Kurt dressed, his head propped up on his hand. “I’m serious you know.”

“You’ll get over it once the afterglow ends. This was a mistake.” Kurt’s voice was pitched high as he fixed his outfit with fidgeting hands.

Sebastian smirked wide as Kurt’s hand went for the door. “Until next time Dove.” The flush that darkened the countertenor’s face was definitely something Sebastian would see again and again if he had any say. No one could resist him. Kurt Hummel would be his.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Thanks forever to my Beta Assporn! This is all cleaned up and logical because of him.


End file.
